Piratas del Caribe El Misterio de la India
by Elian Ithilien
Summary: Sparrow y Leisma vuelven a las andadas en busca de un gran tesoro perdido en la India.
1. Viejos recuerdos

Sé que existe ya una segunda parte llamada, El pasado de Jack Sparrow, pero ésta es como otra segunda parte, suena algo lioso pero se entenderá. 

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 1. Viejos recuerdos. **

Un mar se abría a los ojos de una mujer, una mujer que yacía sentada en lo más alto del mástil y que observaba con detenimiento el lugar donde se encontraban. El alba reflejaba en el agua turbulenta una sombra de un gran navío, veloz como el que más, desprendía antigüedad y respeto. Al fondo ya se veía la tierra, una bahía de fina arena blanca y que sin duda dibujó una sonrisa en la muchacha. Murmuraba algo que solamente ella podía escuchar, casi con la mente lo decía.

Miró hacia abajo sin miedo, hacia la cubierta, varios tripulantes aún seguían durmiendo, otro observaba que los anclajes, las cuerdas y demás estuviera en orden y que el barco siguiera el rumbo fijado por sus capitanes. Sin pensárselo más y sin dejar de mirar al suelo saltó como si de un simple salto se tratara, asustó al que vigilaba puesto que cayó detrás de él. 

-No sabía que estuviera ahí mi capitán. -dijo asustado- 

-Hace un buen trabajo carpintero, sigue así. -le dijo ella poniéndole la mano en el hombro en señal de amistad. 

Él se quedó con una expresión tonta en su cara, su capitán podía ser tan dulce como una mujer y tan amarga como ella misma, todos la llamaban Capitán Leisma. Se la conocía por su mal carácter en alta mar, por sus ideas claras, por sus ropas, por el famoso Medallón de Selene, y por ser la amiga de otro capitán muy famoso también. 

-¡Arriba todos! -exclamó mientras abría la puerta que bajaba hacia el interior del barco. 

Los tripulantes empezaron a remugar que aún era muy temprano y que querían cinco minutos más, otros se estiraban intentándose quitar el sueño y otros simplemente abrieron los ojos y los volvieron a cerrar. Siguió el pasillo que se abría en el interior y fue hacia la última puerta de éste, aún permanecía cerrada pero pronto la abrió. Todo estaba en orden en el interior del camarote, la mesa en el medio con una botella de ron a medias, una vela colocada en un pequeño plato de cristal, un arma de pirata por encima. 

Por el suelo yacían las ropas tiradas por el suelo de un pirata, encima de ellas una espada de una hoja muy fina y muy afiliada por la punta, al lado unas botas de pirata y si se seguía el rastro podía llegarse a ver al pirata dormido de cara hacia la pared del camarote, tapado hasta media cabeza por el lienzo, y un sombrero que le tapaba el resto de la cabeza. 

Leisma lo miró inexpresiva mientras se acercaba a él, no le importaba hacer ruido con las botas porque era la tercera vez que bajaba a despertarlo. Recordaba bien que anoche le dijo él a ella, "mañana me despiertas antes del alba". Al recordar eso miró por la ventana y vio que el sol ya estaba suficientemente salido y brillando casi con todo su poderío. Supuso que con el ruido de las botas se hubiera despertado, pero él parecía no haberse inmutado en absoluto. 

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él alargó la mano para coger el sombrero con rapidez, pero el pirata se adelantó y agarró el gorro con su mano izquierda para que no se lo robara, es decir, había escuchado sus pasos. Al ver que no podía cogerle el sombrero, volvió a alargar la mano, pero ésta vez para agarrar la sábana y quitársela. Parecía como si él la estuviera viendo, más raudo de que ella cogió la sábana y la agarró con fuerza para que no se la pudiera quitar. Aquello ya empezaba a mosquearle, no sabía si aquella mañana tenía ganas de quedarse en la cama o que tenía ganas de jugar. 

Cambió de posición hasta ponerse bocabajo pero aún de cara a la pared, tenía cogidos el sombrero y el lienzo. Ella con todo el cuidado y el silencio que podía se quitó las botas, lentamente se sentó a horcajadas encima de él, apoyándose de rodillas en la cama. 

El pirata notó como unas manos le hacían un masaje en la espalda que le venía de muerte, no se daba cuenta pero ronroneaba como un gato cuando a éste le rascaban y le acariciaban. Se iba acomodando como podía, pues ella se había sentado en la parte superior del culo, notaba como le iba bajando la sábana y que se quedaba un poco más debajo de media espalda. 

Su rostro no supo que decir cuando sintió un crac bajo el hombro, sus ojos se quedaron totalmente abiertos a la vez que el dolor iba aumentando cada vez más. 

-Levántate ya de una vez o te hago lo mismo en el otro hombro. -le dijo ella al oído mientras que con la mano le quitaba el sombrero y se lo ponía ella- 

-.puede ser tan dulce como la miel y tan fría como la miel. -murmuró él para sí- 

El dolor se había convertido en una molestia para todo el hombro. Fue girándose hasta quedar boca arriba, miró que la puerta estuviese cerrada, con las manos le acariciaba los muslos de ella apontocados a ambos lados. No recordaba ni siquiera la ropa que llevaba el día anterior, pero la de hoy le gustaba mucho. 

Un trozo de tela de color azul muy oscuro parecido a un sujetador, más estrecho por el medio y más ancho por los bajos le tapaba lo que era el pecho, unido en el medio por un broche dorado y por detrás con dos tiras doradas también, la parte estrecha pasaba por detrás del cuello. Todo en sí le dejaba ver mucho el pecho, éste era el más bonito que el había podido ver jamás en su vida de pirata. La parte inferior del traje era un pequeño pantalón del mismo color que empezaba un poco más abajo del ombligo hasta el inicio del muslo y en forma de uve, por los laterales estaba unidos con pequeñas tiras cruzadas entre sí, y en el pico de la uve un broche igual al de la parte superior. Después como complementos tenía una tira dorada en la parte superior del brazo izquierdo, una tira azul oscuro en el muslo derecho y otra dorada a la altura de la cintura. 

Las manos iban subiendo por su cuerpo adaptándose a las curvas hasta llegar al broche del pecho, quitó el broche sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos pero se llevó una desilusión, el broche era un adorno, no unía nada, pues debajo de él había otra tira dorada. Las manos siguieron ahora hacia la espalda, en medio había un lazo del que tiró suavemente por lo que se deshizo al instante. El top quedó ligero pero aún seguía atado por algún lugar muy bien escondido. Su rostro se preguntaba donde estaba el truco de aquel diminuto trozo de tela que le daba tanta guerra. 

Ella alzó las manos hacia la nuca, ahí se sintió un clac, el top cayó encima dejando ver el pecho, el pirata alucinaba mientras los observaba una y otra vez con la mirada. Las manos volvieron a moverse, ésta vez bajaban hasta las caderas, ella se dejó caer lentamente hasta besarle los labios románticamente, fue subiendo su cuerpo a la vez que le dejaba de besar. Él flipó aún más cuando el pecho se le puso a la altura de la cara y a apenas milímetros del rostro. 

Fue bajando ya bajo la sábana, ella observó que estaba desnudo completamente pero no le importaba. Con un gesto hábil se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior hasta quedarse solamente con los complementos, ahora era él quien la besaba y quien seguía disfrutando de su cuerpo. 

Tocaron varias veces en la puerta en señal de aviso. 

-Capitán, estamos llegando a Bahía Blanca.

Ambos se vestían, Sparrow se ponía las botas sentado en la cama, Elian también se las ponía pero de pie, apoyando el pie en una de las sillas y atándose la bota que aún no tenía puesta. Jack se perdió en aquellas piernas que tanto le gustaban. 

-¿Qué miras? -preguntaba sonriente- 

-Vale la pena ir a Isla Tortuga para comprar tu ropa. -decía él levantándose- 

-La compro en parte pensando en ti. 

Se acercó a ella y la rodeó por las caderas, ella se puso bien y le pasó los brazos por el cuello, la chica casi medía lo mismo que él. 

-¿Cómo crees que nos recibirá Lían? -preguntó ella- 

-No lo sé, seis años han pasado desde la última vez que le vimos. 

-¿Me estás tocando el culo? Porque noto tu mano en mi nalga. -Jack le besó al no poder resistirse sus labios a tan corta distancia- No te cortes. -siguió besándole- 

La tripulación los vio salir desde el interior del barco, casi todos se quedaron mirando el pecho de Elian pero Jack hizo un gesto que les advirtió y ellos enseguida dejaron de mirar. Ella se agarraba fuerte a él, el oleaje se había alterado

-¡Aguantad como podáis! -gritaba una mujer que rondaba por cubierta. 

La cubierta también estaba mojada, algunas de las velas se habían roto en forma de pequeños agujeros que dejaban filtrar el aire y no hacían su función. 

-¡Pesa mucho mi capitán! -reprocho uno de ellos- 

-No podemos seguir así. -murmuraba para sí ella- el mástil no aguantará. 

Bajó a la parte inferior del navío por la pequeña escalera, un pasillo le llevó hasta el último camarote de popa, abrió la puerta y su expresión no pudo ser otra que de inexpresión. Jack Sparrow seguía en la cama, recordaba por un momento que ya le había avisado cuatro veces y aún estaba allí. Tapado hasta arriba con la sábana, el sombrero tapándole la cabeza y roncando como un pordiosero. 

-Capitán Jack Sparrow, espero que se levante ya mismo o se quedará sin la última botella de ron que queda en el barco. 

Sparrow abrió un ojo bajo el sombrero, intentaba escuchar los pasos que se acercaban hacia él sin moverse. Sacó una mano de debajo la sábana y agarró con fuerza el sombrero. Sabía que ella se lo cogería y eso le hacía mucha rabia, no le dejaba a nadie el sombrero, era parte de él. 

-.Jack. el mástil está desencajado, las velas rotas, necesitamos cuerdas nuevas y estamos sin provisiones. 

-.-pareció remugar algo- 

-¡Ésta es la quinta vez que te llamo! 

-.he trabajado mucho ésta noche. 

Elian se quedó mirando la pared como una idiota, con un golpe de ira cogió la sábana y la quitó dejándolo en sus ropas de piratas, encogido como un niño y buscando la sábana con la mano. 

-¡¿No te has quitado las botas?! 

Jack empezó a pensar, él recordaba que se las había quitado, o eso creía. Con la duda de si sí o si no miró hacia abajo, estaba con ellas puestas. Aquella mañana ya se iba a llevar una buena bronca, por lo que se giró tapándose la cara con el sombrero. 

-Ya era hora. ¿No te quitaste anoche las botas? 

-yo. juraría que sí. 

-Pues no. .Jack. no es por las botas por lo que estoy enfadada, es porque el barco se cae a pedazos después de la tormenta de anoche. Necesitamos llegar a un puerto ya. 

-La Perla Negra no se cae a pedazos, es, un mal trago, solamente. 

-La Perla Negra es un barco hecho de madera como todos los barcos. 

-Seguro que se puede solucionar con tres o cuatro chapucillas. 

-Tengo a la tripulación entera aguantando el puñetero mástil, si se cae, adiós Perla. ¿Pero tú no quieres eso verdad? 

-.ya va. 

-¡Al fin, a la quinta! 

-¿No me vas a dar un beso como todas las mañanas? 

-No. Te lo di ésta mañana y ni te enteraste.

-.

Subió a cubierta detrás de Leisma, iba algo perezoso y el sueño aún era presente en su rostro. El sol le deslumbró al salir a la luz de la cubierta, se tuvo que girar el sombrero para que le hiciera de parasol, el panorama no fue diferente al que ella le describió, los tripulantes aguantaban las cuerdas del mástil como podían, además, el viento les hacía pasar malas jugadas. 

-Maldita tormenta, perdidos, sin rumbo y casi sin barco. -reprochaba Leisma- 

-Míralo por el lado bueno, aún tenemos provisiones. 

-No Jack, lo que tenemos no nos llega ni para dos días.

-¿Tampoco ron? 

-No. 

-Tormenta puñetera. 

-¿No sabes donde podemos estar? 

-Éste es el único lugar del que no tengo recuerdos. ¡¿Alguno de vosotros sabe donde estamos?!

-¡¡En el Pacífico Sur capitán!! -gritó uno de proa-

-¡¿En el Pacifico?! 

-¡¡Siguiendo éste rumbo llegaremos dentro de tres días a Cabo de Plata!! Ay que se va. 

-¿Conoces ese pueblo? -preguntó acercándose a él- 

-Sí capitán, mi familia vive allí, es un lugar bastante tranquilo, o por lo menos lo era. 

-¡A partir de ahora comeremos media ración cada uno! 

-¡¿Media ración?! -exclamó Leisma- 

-Tú misma has dicho que las provisiones no llegarían a dos días. 

-.

-Pero tres días así es demasiado, el mástil no aguantará. ¡Vosotros tres de ese lado, atad las cuerdas a los anclajes del borde que no estén rotos! ¡Vosotros del otro lado, lo mismo! 

-¡Listo capitán! 

-¡Soltad las cuerdas los que las tengáis en las manos! 

Todos temían que el mástil se cayera pero éste no se cayó, se aguantó bien con aquella chapuza ideada por Sparrow. Toda la tripulación aplaudía al capitán, lo aclamaba y él se dejaba llevar por los halagos, claro que lo que más le resentía era que ella no le dijo nada, se fue al camarote. 

-Haced lo que tengáis que hacer cada uno. 

Bajó abajo, supo que la encontraría en la ventana del camarote, mirando hacia el infinito. 

-¿Qué te ocurre? Llevas días distante. 

-Añoro a Lían. Su recuerdo es más fuerte cada vez.

-Y lo asocias conmigo. 

-No lo puedo evitar. Sé que aquí tengo todo lo que necesito, libertad, aventura, mar, pasión. 

-Pero. 

-Pero a parte de eso necesito menos libertad aquí dentro, en el camarote. 

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? ¿Qué quieres, que te trate como una esclava o una posadera? 

-No eso, pero similar. Yo quiero que tú tomes las riendas, que me obligues a hacer el amor una y otra vez si eso te hace a ti, sentirme que soy tuya. Siempre tengo que empezar yo a besarte y a dar el primer paso porque tú no lo das. 

-Sé por donde vas, pero si te digo lo que tienes que hacer siempre acabo con tu mano en mi cara. 

-Eso es arriba, en cubierta no soporto que nadie me de órdenes. Pero aquí dentro, en ésta estancia quiero sentirme tuya. Tampoco no te pases ahora y me trates como una esclava que no sabe hacer más que lo que le dice su amo, de eso nada. 

-Tienes una idea equivocada de mí. 

Se fue del camarote preguntándose a sí mismo porqué le había dicho aquello si sabía que él no era así, que para él era muy diferente una posadera y una pirata, que no la quería como una posesión sino y que ella era libre de irse cuando quisiera, que no la tenía obligada a nada y eso se lo mostraba cada día. Pero quizás el problema no fuese ese, quizás aquello fuera una excusa para no decirle lo que en verdad deseaba, y si era aquello que pasaba por su mente en aquel momento sus temores se cumplirían. ¿Tendría Elian intención de realizar su deseo como madre? Pero él no servía para estar atado a una familia, necesitaba la libertad que el mar le daba. 

Por segunda vez en su vida sentía miedo de perderla, miedo de que ella quisiera quedarse en Bahía Blanca y quedarse solo de nuevo en el mar, miedo de que le dijera que allí se quedaba porque tenía su familia y un porvenir. ¿Pero qué le había hecho cambiar? Hace años ella no era así, se divertía siendo pirata, siendo una mujer que resaltaba sobre las demás, siendo alguien de quien se hablaba constantemente en los escritos y a quien muchos temían encontrársela de frente. Se había ganado el respeto gracias a su carácter duro y en apariencia frío, la reputación por ser alguien peligroso al que muchos pocos pueden alcanzar, pero para él no lo era así, quizás en un principio lo fue, pues cuando la conoció casi no se atrevía a decir nada. 

______________________________________________________________________

Jack desayunaba en la taberna de Isla Tortuga, todos los piratas y marineros que por allí rondaban lo respetaban y le tenían aprecio por ser uno de los grandes. 

-¿Has oído hablar de Leisma? -le dijo Jeimi, el dueño de la taberna pirata- 

-No ¿Quién es? -preguntaba curioso imaginándose un pirata de pacotilla que tendría un barco mediocre y medio caído. 

-Es una de las piratas con más buena reputación en el mar, se dice que le ha quitado la Perla Negra a Barbosa. Es muy peligrosa y nadie osa acercarse. 

-¿La Perla Negra? ¿A Barbosa? -no se lo creía- Nadie puede quitarle su barco, ese pirata es uno de los más rastreros que existen en todo el caribe español.

-Sí, pero ella lo ha conseguido y se rumorea que ha atracado aquí. 

-¿La conoces de algo? 

-Tengo cierta relación. -parecía no querer hablar del tema- pero es mi hijo Jein el que tiene muy buena relación con el hijo de ella. 

-¡¿Tiene un hijo?! 

-No levantes la voz. hay muchos que piden la cabeza de Leisma en bandeja de oro. 

-Cuéntame más. 

-¿Ahora te interesa eh? 

-Va hombre, me has dejado con la miel en la boca. 

-Nadie sabe su nombre, se dice que es la belleza en persona pero nadie la ha visto aún, siempre va tapada con una capa que solo se fabrica en el otro lado del mar, tiene muy mal carácter sí, de eso se la conoce más que nada. Últimamente dicen que ha encontrado muchos botines muy preciados, su afición es hacerle la vida imposible a los franceses hasta que la burguesía deje libre a los piratas, es una seductora nata, muchos piratas se han quedado con lo puesto, sin tripulación ni botines, nada. 

-Interesante.

La puerta se abrió, alguien tapado con una capa extraña entró, el pañuelo negro con una cadenita dorada alrededor delataba que era un pirata, también sus botas. De la mano llevaba un niño de tres o cuatro años, éste llevaba la cara descubierta y vestía como un pequeño pirata, sombrero incluido. Jack se fijó que al andar resonaban como si llevara tacones, pues en la madera se sentía mucho. Toda la estancia se cayó mientras ese personaje seguía andando hasta una de las mesas del fondo, allí en silencio se sentó con el niño. 

-Es ella. -susurró- 

El niño al estar de cara vio que aquel hombre sentado en la barra los miraba intrigado, como era normal en un niño, se lo comentó a ella y ésta se giró dejando ver parte del mentón y de los labios, rojizos y carnosos que el sombrero le tapaba por su posición arqueada y hacia abajo. Sparrow apartó la mirada volviendo a mirar el desayuno como si nada hubiera pasado. 

-Ei preciosa -dijo un pirata sentado de espaldas a ella y en la mesa contigua- ¿Te vienes un rato conmigo? 

El pirata no lo vio pero el niño observó que ella miraba la pequeña bolsa que llevaba atada al cinturón. 

-¡Lían ¿Te vienes a jugar?! -exclamó otro niño que salía del interior de la taberna- 

El niño que así se llamaba la miró, le pedía permiso con la mirada y ella se lo concedió devolviéndole la mirada. Pocos segundos después fueron los dos hacia el interior, de donde venía el otro niño. 

Jack se extrañó de que se levantara, que no dijera nada y que se llevara al otro cogido del cuello de la camisa hacia la escalera que daba al primer piso. 

-¿Es una posadera? 

-No, espera y verás. 

Los de la sala se reían pero se callaron todos cuando ella bajó más ancha que larga, no había pasado ni cinco minutos que subieron, además con la mano jugaba con una bolsa que resonaba mucho a monedas de oro y parecía estar bien repleta. 

-¡Le ha robado el dinero! -exclamó para sí- 

-Ya te lo dije, es peligrosa y nadie osa acercarse, excepto los que se creen que son superiores a todos. 

-¿Qué le ha hecho? 

-No se sabe exactamente lo que hace, pero me he encontrado a más de uno KO en la cama, sin dinero y medio desnudo. 

-Tonto es llevando la bolsa atada al cinturón, cualquiera se la puede robar. 

Un rato estuvo allí sentada en la mesa sola, jugando con la moneda mientras se tomaba un buen desayuno a costa del dinero del otro. Jeimi parecía haber captado una mirada de ella, como si le dijera que avisara a Lían para que saliera. Le dejó la bolsa en la barra y se fue de nuevo con el niño cogido de la mano, él también había desayunado a gusto. 

-¿Supongo. que en el puerto. estará la Perla Negra no?

-¿Pretendes cogerla? 

-Tomarla prestada. 

-No cambiarás Jack, esa mujer pone trampas hasta donde no se puede. El último que intentó robársela lo ató con cuerdas y lo dejó encima de un tablón en medio del mar. Y eso creo que es lo mejor que le pueden hacer, he escuchado cosas peores. 

-.La Perla Negra. el mejor navío que haya existido nunca en el Caribe. 

-Jack, no es buena idea. 

-Conmigo no podrá. 

-Espero tu regreso. 

Le pagó el desayuno y se fue, intentó encontrar la pista de donde se había ido pero lo único que tuvo de referencia para encontrarla fue el puerto y allí encontrar la famosa Perla Negra. Ésta resaltaba nada más acercarse al paseo anterior al pueblo, un navío que quizás resaltaba menos que los demás que por allí había pero sí que era el más antiguo y el más original por decirlo así. En la lejanía observó aquel niño que le acompañaba en la taberna, jugaba con varios tripulantes del navío, una tripulación muy buena y que sin duda le hacía falta. Curioso era que a su lado estaba su barco, apenas una barquilla que no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos, se avergonzaba de tener aquella tartana como suya. 

Anduvo pero se paró, recordó lo que había ocurrido con aquel pirata de poca monda y palpó la camisa con la mano para recordar donde había escondido la bolsa con el dinero, después siguió seguro de sí mismo. La tripulación hacía compañía al niño, éste intentaba saltar desde la pasarela hasta el suelo pero no lo conseguía, siempre caía de culo o si caía de pie se caía. 

-¿Está aquí Leisma? 

-Para qué. -preguntó uno de ellos desconfiado. 

El niño lo miraba sonriente, le caía bien aquel pirata piltrafilla. 

-Separa un poco más los pies antes de saltar. 

-Nadie le da órdenes a Lían Leisma. -reprochó de nuevo el desconfiado- 

El niño probó a saltar como él el dijo y efectivamente, cayó de pie en el suelo sin caerse ni hacer peripecias para aguantarse. Todos exclamaron la alegría que desprendía el chiquillo al conseguirlo. 

-Gracias pirata. -le agradeció el pequeño- 

-Muy pocos piratas le caen bien. -dijo ella desde la cubierta, en posición atacante y cruzada de brazos- ¿Qué quieres Sparrow? 

-Capitán Jack Sparrow sino te importa. 

-¿A que vienes, Capitán, Jack Sparrow? 

La tripulación se reía.

-Mama ¿puedo ir con Frasco a comprar? -preguntó el niño. Frasco era el cocinero- 

-Alfil, acompáñale. -dijo ella. 

-Sí capitán. 

-Sube. 

Jack subió por la pasarela intentando no ser el haz de reír de la tripulación, ella lo guió hacia el interior del barco, Jack por segunda vez en su vida pisaba la Perla Negra, pero eso solo lo sabía él, pues anteriormente fue suya, pero ese tal Barbosa se la robó. Llegaron por el interior del pasadizo a la última puerta, allí se habría el que había sido su camarote y del que seguía intacto. 

La chica le dejó entrar y seguidamente cerró la puerta por el interior con la llave, aquello le dio mala espina. 

-Acomódate. -le dijo indicando una de las sillas- ¿Un poco de ron? 

-Sí. 

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó fríamente mientras le sería una copa de ron de una botella recién abierta- 

-.mi barco naufragó y llegué aquí nadando.

-¿Tu barco? ¿Y que quieres de mi? 

-Que me lleves en éste hasta Francia. 

-No tengo muy buena relación con los franceses. 

-Ningún pirata la tiene. 

-Sé las peripecias que has hecho, sé que éste barco anteriormente fue tuyo y que pretendes recuperarlo. 

Jack la miraba frío, parecía como si le hubiera caído encima un jarrón de agua fría ¿cómo había descubierto sus intenciones? 

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de mi? 

-He oído hablar del Capitán Sparrow y de la Perla Negra ¿Cómo te las apañaste para dejar que te quitara la Perla? 

-¡Me engañó el muy pirata! 

-Pues si has venido a quitarme el navío lo llevas claro, llevaba años tras de ella, incluso estuve a punto de robártela yo misma. 

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿No eres el gran pirata Leisma del que tanto se habla por estos tiempos? 

-¿Te importa si me quito la capa? Tengo algo de calor. 

Se la quitó porque vio que a él no le importaba, y cuando vio lo que escondía le importó menos. Bajo la capa escondía un cuerpo tan bello que el jamás habían visto sus ojos de pirata, un pecho tan bien formado que no se atrevía ni a mirar, éste estaba medio tapado por un pequeño "top" que le dejaba ver mucho pecho, muy escotado en color azul mar. El tronco le quedaba destapado totalmente, dejando ver sus curvas y aquel ombligo en el que tenía un pequeño diamante. Un pantalón muy corto que empezaba más abajo del ombligo y que llegaba hasta el inicio del muslo, era una tela extraña, recia y dura que por allí no se veía. En él tenía un cinturón donde colgaba una espada y un arma detrás, en la espalda. Las botas eran de un material especial, aislante del frío y del calor, pues algo extrañas para un pirata, cómodas aparentemente y de tacón fino algo elevado, además eran de caña alta. 

Se quedó asombrado por ver aquella belleza, recordaba las palabras de Jeimi, "nadie la ha visto aún", ¿sería él el primero? 

-Te has quedado callado ¿te provoco? -preguntaba con mirada picarona- 

-.creo que debería irme. 

-Nadie se va de aquí así -dijo sentada en la silla y con una pierna apoyada sobre la mesa-

Jack podía ver la espectacular pierna que tenía la chica, le subían calores y la mirada se le iba. 

-Pero. tengo cosas que hacer sí. 

-¿Qué tiene que hacer un pirata como tú en una isla así? Jack Sparrow necesita un barco que resalte entre los demás. 

Sparrow intentaba averiguar a donde quería llegar, qué pretendía hacer con él, pues la expresión que ella tenía no era de juego precisamente. 

-Muy pocos piratas le caen bien a Lían. Por eso te voy a llevar a Francia. 

-.he cambiado de opinión. mejor me quedo aquí, en Tortuga. -la voz le temblaba- 

La chica negaba con la cabeza mirándole fríamente, se levantó y fue hacia él de un modo sensual. Le pasó la mano por el pecho mientras sus labios se acercaban a los suyos sin llegar a besarlos, pero aún así a producirle el deseo. 

-Si no te interesara por algo ya me hubieras dejado sin conocimiento. 

Aquella frase la distrajo, aquel pirata no era como los demás, tenía algo interesante que le gustaba. 

Se acercó aún más a sus labios y le besó de tal manera que Jack casi se cae, notaba que una mano se perdía por el interior de su camisa buscando el oro bien escondido. Ella se desesperaba besándole porque no encontraba lo que estaba buscando, notaba como él tomaba el mando y la besaba, que poco a poco ella se iba dejando llevar por aquel modo de besar que le gustaba. 

Ella se separó sosegada pero respirando aguda, le faltaba el aire. 

-Me has besado. -dijo él contraatacando-

-¡¿Dónde tienes escondido el dinero?! -intentaba cambiar de tema mientras se alejaba de él- 

-Me has besado y te has dejado llevar. -se acercaba- 

-En mi vida he hecho algo así. 

-Te he besado en el momento oportuno y te ha gustado. 

Jack se acercaba mientras que Leisma retrocedía hasta topar con la cama. 

-¿Buscabas esto?

Sacó del interior del pantalón la bolsa con el dinero dentro, observó que en el rostro de Leisma rondaba el miedo, vio que no era tan dura y tan fría como aparentaba ser. 

-¿Pretendías hacerme creer que harías el amor conmigo, sabiendo que me quitarías el dinero y me dejarías inconsciente? 

-No he dejado que nadie me besara. Voy a Francia, necesito encontrar a alguien que eduque a Lían. 

-¿Estas usando el reglamento? 

-Te estoy diciendo que te llevo a donde quieres ir sin nada a cambio. 

-¿Ese Lían es tu hijo? 

-Mi hijo adoptivo. 

-Le caigo bien, y él me cae bien a mí. Pero mi intención era robarte la Perla Negra. 

-La Perla Negra es mía ahora.

-¿Quieres discutirlo? Porque estoy dispuesto a luchar contigo. 

-Pero yo no quiero luchar. 

-¡Mama abre! -exclamaba Lían detrás de la puerta dando golpes-

Jack se acercó a la puerta, con un truco hábil la abrió. 

-Conozco ésta puerta más que nadie. 

Lían corrió hacia ella y Leisma lo cogió en brazos. 

-¿Qué te pasa? 

-Hay un loco en cubierta, dice que quiere el barco. .tengo miedo. 

-Quédate aquí y pase lo que pase no abras a nadie. 

El niño asintió mientras ella lo dejaba sentado en la cama y se iba, Sparrow la siguió cerrando la puerta con otro truco para dejarla bloqueada sin que nadie la pudiera abrir. 

En cubierta había un loco con un arma muy antigua, era más bien viejo aunque con espíritu joven. 

-¡Quiero hablar con vuestro capitán!

-¡Y yo le digo que se vaya de aquí! -gritó uno de los tripulantes con un cuchillo de cocina en la mano- 

El loco se encontraba en medio de la cubierta de proa, rodeado por toda la tripulación que no era poca, de entre ella se abrió paso el capitán. 

-Aquí me tiene, -dijo seria- de qué quiere hablar.

-¡Quiero la Perla Negra! ¡Quiero éste maldito barco y todo lo que a ella le concierne! 

-Pues me parece que no va a haber trato. -dijo segura de sí misma- 

La tripulación se reía, Jack lo miraba todo desde atrás, allí pudo ver como ella dejaba de un solo golpe en el estómago totalmente inconsciente al personaje en cuestión. Alguien por detrás dio un golpe seco en la nuca, haciendo que Jack cayera al suelo perdiendo el sentido e inconsciente. 

______________________________________________________________________

-.aparecí atado al mástil, que vergüenza pasé, toda la tripulación se reía de mi al verme allí sentado y atado. Recuerdo bien que Lían me daba de vez en cuando unas galletas que estaban buenísimas, al pobre le daba lástima pero ella no hacía nada. Se dignaba a mirar y a hacer reír a la tripulación. 

______________________________________________________________________

-¡Mírale, mírale! -exclamaba uno mientras veía a Jack despertándose, éste yacía sentado en cubierta y atado con cuerdas al mástil- 

Sparrow recuperaba el sentido, el golpe le había hecho tener sed y pedía agua. Tenía la sensación de llevar tiempo allí. 

-Vaya, lleva un día allí y ya pide agua, que poco aguante. 

-¡Dejadle en paz! -exclamó Lían defendiéndolo. Un renacuajo que no se veía en el suelo- 

-.ya está otra vez mandando. 

-¡Me lo ha dicho ella! ¡Tú marinero, casca los arcabuces! 

Todos miraban al único marinero que había en la tripulación, éste se preguntaba qué tipo de orden era esa ya que nunca la había escuchado. 

-¡Tú, casca ya los arcabuces! -exclamó el artillero- 

-Pe.pe.pero. ¿qué es eso?

El resto de la tripulación se reía porque aquella frase no significaba nada, era otra de las invenciones del niño. 

A Jack no le importaba lo que significaba aquellas tres palabras, lo que quería era que lo dejasen tranquilo y que le dieran algo de agua para calmar su sed. Por la noche todo quedó en silencio como era normal, el sonido del mar era tranquilizador, el estar rodeado de agua y él tener sed se hacía todo más angustioso, intentaba deshacer las sogas que rodeaban sus muñecas con un nudo que no sabía por donde salir, un nudo muy bien hecho y una técnica que parecía oriental. 

Algo frío le rozó la mano, parecía la hoja afilada de una daga, una daga que cortó la soga y le deshizo las cuerdas, intentó mirar quien lo había hecho, era ella. 

-¿Por qué me ataste? 

-Porque no sabía las intenciones que tenías. Pretendes quitarme el barco y dejarme por ahí sin nada, por eso tengo que estar alerta. 

-¿Y me sueltas? 

-Te suelto porque hagas lo que hagas no te puedes escapar, estamos en alta mar. 

-.

-Bebe, es agua. 

Le quitó la bota de agua de las manos, bebió el agua poco a poco para que no le hiciera daño, cada trago lo saboreaba ansiadamente. 

-Lían te protege, sabe que no eres un pirata normal y corriente. 

-¿Y tu lo sabes? 

-No te mentía ayer por la mañana cuando te dije que nadie me había besado. 

-No quiero ir a Francia. Quiero.

Ella se agachó al ver que la miraba con una mirada que jamás había visto en alguien, Jack la agarró por la cintura y se la dejó caer hacia él para besarla. Fue una sorpresa para ella, intentaba acomodarse para no estar en una posición incómoda. 

-.quédate a mi lado. -susurró ella- 

______________________________________________________________________

-.Jack. -dijo ella- .siento mucho lo que te he dicho. en el fondo quería solamente tener alguien más a mi lado, alguien que pudiera ser tuyo y mío a la vez. No quiero que me trates como te he dicho antes, nadie me ha tratado antes como tú, nadie me habla con tanta franqueza como tú, nadie me ha querido como tú. 

-¿Te acuerdas, cuando desperté atado al mástil y me liberaste? Al principio creía que era otra técnica de las tuyas, pero luego vi que era otro loco más en cubierta, loco por ti. 

Elian se acercó y lo abrazó, notó como él la rodeaba con sus brazos y la contenía hacia sí mismo.

-Ya averiguaremos si algún estudioso quiere quedarse en el barco. -dijo sin separarse- 

-¿Para qué?

-¿No quieres tener a alguien mío y tuyo? Habrá que dar le una educación. 

-¿Qué te ha hecho pensar así? Creí que tú no querías, que tú apreciabas la libertar que te daba el mar. 

-Pero se pueden compartir las dos cosas. 

-Cuando Lían era muy pequeño tuve que volver quedarme en Bahía Blanca hasta los tres años porque un bebé no puede estar en un barco. 

-Intentaré aguantar. 

______________________________________________________________________

Es un capítulo largo pero en sí no ocurre gran cosa, he intentado recuperar el estilo de Jack Sparrow, espero no decepcionar a nadie con esto y que mi reputación vuelva a ser la de siempre. Olvidar la otra, acabó por no gustarme. 


	2. Errores

**Capítulo 2. Errores. **

Un jovencito de unos dieciséis años observaba un barco muy conocido para él que se acercaba a Bahía Blanca, yacía sentado en el tejado sin caerse, bien apontocado como si ya tuviera práctica en ello. Los ojos se le llenaron de ilusión al parecer haber recordado de qué barco se trataba, por ello, no procuró en bajar por la escalera, directamente saltó como si de un pequeño salto se tratara aún habiendo más de siete metros de alto. Por supuesto que cayó de pie, tuvo una buena profesora. 

-¡Enien! –exclamó ya con voz de hombre- 

Su tío se encontraba no muy adentro del bosque, buscaba setas y por la zona cerca de casa habían muchas y varias especies distintas. 

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Aída saliendo por el balcón del segundo piso- 

-La Perla Negra, está aquí. 

-¡¿La Perla Negra?! –gritó desde algún lugar perdido entre la espesura Enien, no muy lejos de la casa- 

Lían se había convertido en todo un hombre, un chico de cabellos rizados, largos hasta algo más abajo del hombro, un estilo entre Jack y Will, sus ojos seguían siendo claros. Vestía al estilo pirata, le gustaba vestir así y se había ganado la reputación en la isla de El Pirata. 

-¿Enien crees que serán ellos? –preguntó Aída- 

-¡No pueden ser otros! ¡Lían ves a ver, observa primero desde lejos! 

-Sí. 

-¿Puedo ir mama? –preguntó Anie saliendo de detrás de Aída- 

-Procuraré que no le pase nada. –dijo seguro Lían- 

-Ves, pero si hay peligro venís inmediatamente. 

El niño de unos nueve años se fue del balcón y salió a los pocos segundos por la puerta central, sus cabellos se habían aclarado, eran más rubios, su piel era más morena a causa de del sol pero lo que no cambiaban eran sus ojos y su carácter descubridor e interesante. 

Los dos fueron a paso ligero hacia el sendero que les llevaría al puerto, no era muy lejos de allí pero sí a unos diez minutos corriendo a toda prisa. Mientras se acercaban más al mar el barco se adentraba en el puerto, se escuchaban sus velas resonar en el viento, las maderas chirriar pero aún resistentes, aquel navío seguía desprendiendo misterio. No muy lejos se escondieron donde el bosque ya se acababa, ambos miraban curiosos detrás de los arbustos para ver si eran o no quienes se habrían imaginado. 

Dos piratas la mar de interesantes parecían hablar en cubierta con la tripulación, uno de ellos se balanceaba y el otro intentaba no hacerlo, a Lían se le figuró una sonrisa en su rostro sin podérsela quitar, seis años hacía que no veía a su madre desde la última vez que la vio, es decir, desde la boda de Enien con Aída. Anie le preguntaba a susurros quienes eran aquellos piratas y porqué llevaban aquellas vestimentas tan raras, aún así le fascinaban las historias de piratas. 

-Le tendríamos que haber dicho a Edan que viniera. 

-Se fue ésta mañana con su padre hacia el bosque. Ya se enterará cuando vuelva. 

-Vaya vaya vaya, quien tenemos aquí –murmuró Sparrow sacando la cabeza por encima del arbusto- un jovencito atrevido y un camarada menor de edad. 

Lían cayó de culo al suelo por el susto, Anie se rió por la expresión de sorpresa que tenía en su rostro. 

-¡Papá! ¡Me has asustado! 

-¿Papá? ¿Lían? 

-¿Cómo es que no me reconoces? 

Sparrow le cedió la mano para que se levantara y Lían la aceptó gustoso. 

-Menudo cambio. 

-Tú si que no has cambiado en absoluto. 

Ambos se abrazaron gozando de alegría. 

-¿Quién es este jovenzuelo? 

-Es Anie. 

-¡Vaya, si apenas eras un bebé cuando te vi! 

-¿Eres Sparrow? 

-Capitán Jack Sparrow si no te importa. 

-Will se alegrará de verte ¿dónde está Elian? 

-Ahora sale, no está visible por así decirlo. 

-Son las diez de la mañana ¿a que hora os habéis levantado? 

-Si no recuerdo mal… a las ocho. 

-¡¿Y no está visible?! Vaya, si que seguís activos. 

-Que directo el niño… -murmuró para sí. 

-Voy a darle una sorpresa, Lían guía a Jack hasta la casa. 

-Vamos Capitán Jack Sparrow. 

-Uno que aprende. 

Lían fue corriendo hacia la pasarela, la tripulación lo miraba con intriga pero él pasó de ellos y se metió en el interior, recordaba bien aquel barco como si hubiera estado toda su vida. 

-¿Jack eres tú? –preguntó Elian desde el interior al sentir varios toques en la puerta- 

Nadie respondió. No estaba visible porque se estaba poniendo algo menos provocativo, al acabar abrió la puerta y no se pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían. 

-…Lían… 

No daba de sí, del asombro y de la sorpresa por encontrárselo allí de frente no salía, lo veía tan grande, tan hombre ya que no sabía qué decir. Solamente pudo abrazarlo y sentir como él la abrazaba, incluso la levantaba del suelo porque medía tanto como ella. 

Los dos pudieron verse las lágrimas, ambos lloraban de alegría de volverse a ver en tanto tiempo, las penas y los temores que Elian tenía se esfumaron nada más sentir que él la seguía llamando mamá. 

-No puedo creer lo que veo, estás hecho un hombre ya. 

-El tío me cuida muy bien. 

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? 

-Acabé hace un par de meses el colegio, ahora voy a dedicarme a ser escritor. 

-Muy buen trabajo, y muy culto. 

-Sí, pero para ello me han ofrecido varios cursos en Francia, allí me enseñarían como un profesional y me ganaría la vida. Enien quiere que mientras esté con Will en la herrería, me gusta fabricar armas y probarlas. 

-Eres clavado a tu madre, que en paz descanse. 

-Para mí, mi padre eres y serás siempre tú. 

Elian se alegraba de escuchar aquellas palabras que le llenaban el alma de alegría y de orgullo. 

-¿Has visto a Jack? 

-Sí, me ha dado un buen susto. Edan alucinará.

-¿Edan?

-Es el hijo de Will y Elizabeth, todo un pirata. Le gusta mucho las historias de piratas, le fascinan y si encima puede conocer a dos de los grandes mucho mejor. ¿Y vosotros qué? ¿Nada de nada?

-Nada de nada. 

-Con la ilusión que me hace. 

-Pero se intenta. 

-Eso está mejor. Vamos, Enien se alegrará de verte. 

Salieron del navío, Elian se aseguró que la tripulación estuviera bien y en condiciones, después siguió a Lían hacia la casa. Por el camino se encontraron varias pisadas, unas eran totalmente reconocibles y vistas, las del Capitán Jack Sparrow, únicas por sus pasos. Por el camino no hacían más que hablar y hablar, pero ambos notaban que había algo diferente en ellos, la adolescencia por parte de Lían era una edad muy difícil, llena de cambios que no se sabe si son problemas o aptitudes. También había un cierto enfriamiento, distanciamiento entre ellos, algo que se notaba mucho porque a menudos los dos se quedaban sin saber qué decir y reinaba un incómodo silencio. 

Llegaron a la casa y ésta parecía estar de juerga, al entrar pillaron a Jack observando detenidamente a dos renacuajos de tres años cada uno, uno rubio y el otro moreno. Pero los dos tenían expresiones muy distintas en sus rostros, el moreno era más tímido, el rubio se lanzaba más y parecía tener más carácter, pues le plantaba cara al Capitán Sparrow sin miedo alguno. 

-¡Por fin te veo! –exclamó Enion levantándose del sillón en que estaba sentado-

Los dos hermanos se abrazaron. 

-Este renacuajo de aquí –dijo Jack indicando al moreno- es el hermano de Anie, y se llama Jimy. Éste ¡Aahhh! ¡Me ha mordido! –el rubio le había mordido el dedo índice- 

-Se llama Edan –dijo Will levantándose para saludarla junto a Elizabeth- 

-Todo un carácter. –murmuró Elian- 

Todos se sentaban en el comedor como podían, en el sofá y en las sillas, los pequeños se sentaban en el regazo de sus padres. 

-¿Cómo es que habéis decidido venir? 

-Quería ver a Lían y ver como estabais vosotros. –respondió Elian- 

-Nos echabais de menos, en pocas palabras. 

-¿Cómo os va a todos aquí? 

-No me imaginaba que Will Thurner viniera a vivir aquí. –murmuró alegre Jack- 

-Me gustó este sitio aquellos dos días que estuve aquí, Elizabeth estaba de acuerdo y Enien no tenía ningún inconveniente. –respondió Will cogiendo la mano de Elizabeth que se sentaba a su lado- 

-Papa ¿Quién es este tío? 

-Edan cuida tus modales –dijo Elizabeth- 

-Es el Capitán Jack Sparrow, el más famoso capitán que se ha visto involucrado en muchos peligros y que en todos ha sabido salir airoso. 

-¿Y ella? 

-Ella es Elian Leisma, otra pirata más peligrosa aún que él. 

-Es guapa, pero la mama lo es más. 

-Gracias cariño –le agradeció Elizabeth- 

-Éste ya me quiere quitar la novia –murmuró Jack- 

-¿Qué es lo que vais a hacer ahora? ¿Seguiréis recogiendo botines por los siete mares o preferiréis quedaros en tierra y asentar la cabeza? 

-Nos gustaría viajar por el viejo oriente. –dijo Elian- 

-¡¿El viejo Oriente?!–exclamó Lían- ¡Es un sitio muy peligroso, muy pocos piratas se atreven a viajar por aquellas aguas!- -La Perla Negra no aguantará, por mucha historia que tenga es un barco hecho de madera y puede romperse y desaparecer en el mar como si nada. ¡¿Pretendéis llevar allí la Perla Negra? 

-¡No digas nunca eso jovencito! ¡La Perla Negra es entre todos los navíos la mejor, la única! 

Elian parecía estar de acuerdo, pues había algo extraño en aquella escena familiar, a todos les habían ido pasando los años, pero a Leisma y a Sparrow no ¿por qué razón? 

La conversación duraba y duraba, no se cansaban de hablar y eso Lían no le gustaba demasiado, se aburría. 

-¡¿Lían estás en casa?! –exclamó desde afuera una voz de chica- 

-Aída me voy con ella, no vendré a comer. –dijo él saliendo por la puerta- 

Jack intentaba ver a través de la ventana quien era aquella chica, no logró ver mucho, solamente una chica de más o menos su edad, que vestía parecida a Elian y que tenía mucho temperamento aparentemente. 

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Elian- 

-Es la novia de Lían. –respondió Aída- 

-¡¿Novia?! 

-Es una chica muy maja y se parece mucho a ti. 

-Que sorpresa. 

-Lían ha crecido, empieza a vivir su vida ahora. 

-Se me hace raro. 

A partir de ahí Elian empezó a sentirse cada vez más alejada de él, la distancia que había entre ellos se había hecho mas grande por el tiempo, Lían tenía su vida, sus amigos, su gente, y eso era lo que quería para él, pero aún así lo añoraba porque no era el de antes, había cambiado mucho. 

Jack subía hacia la habitación, llevaba en su mano una vela que el iluminaba, se paró al escuchar un lloriqueo que procedía de Elian, ella se podía ver entre la puerta como lloraba a escondidas, yacía tumbada en la cama, tapada por encima del hombro con la colcha. 

-¿Estás llorando? –preguntó él extrañado al escucharla- 

-…no. 

Cerró la puerta y se fue hacia ella, dejó la vela en la mesita de noche y se metió en la cama. Se secó las lágrimas con la mano y se giró para abrazarse a él, aún así, los ojos llorosos y enrojecidos la delataban. 

-¿Por qué lloras? 

-…Lían ya no es el mismo… apenas me habla… 

-Ha cambiado, pero en el fondo te sigue queriendo. 

-…antes me abrazaba… siempre teníamos tema de qué hablar… pero hoy los dos estábamos muy distantes, apenas ha querido que me acercara a él… 

-Ya verás como todo mañana será diferente. 

Y tanto que fue diferente, por la mañana solamente la saludó muy distante, Enien propuso de ir a dar un paseo y el joven no quiso porque iba ella. Jack empezó a mosquearse porque optaba por una posición atacante, empezaba a ver que había cambiado mucho, pero lo que más le dolía que cada vez que Elian lo miraba Lían le reprimía o le giraba la mirada, y eso se iba quedando dentro de ella. El punto culminante fue cuando esperaban a fuera de la casa para tomar el aire antes de comer. 

-¿Lían porqué no quieres estar con ella? –preguntaba Enien al ver al joven así- 

-… -optó por reprocharle- 

-Lían si te he hecho daño… dímelo… -dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Alargó la mano para tocarle el hombro pero él la reprochó- 

-¡No me toques! ¡Quiero que te vayas, ya no eres mi madre, olvídame, vete! 

-…si es lo que quieres… no tengo otra opción… -le partió el corazón- 

Las lágrimas le caían sin parar mientras bajaba la mirada, no entendía el porqué ni que le había hecho pensar de aquel modo. Jack se contenía las ganas de darle una buena bofetada, aquello era el colmo. 

-¡Lían! –exclamó Enien- ¡Pídele perdón ahora mismo! 

-No tengo porqué pedirle perdón a Elian Leisma, no tengo relación con ella y fuera lo que fuese lo he olvidado. Te lo vuelvo a repetir si no lo has oído bien, ya no te quiero, no eres mi madre ya, quiero que te vayas de aquí. 

Ésta vez que llevó un guantazo por parte de Jack, aquellas palabras también el hacían daño a él, Lían se lo quedó mirándolo con arrebato. Elian se dio al vuelta y empezó a andar lenta, lloraba cada vez más y se hundía en ella misma, en su mente solo tenía el recuerdo y aquellas palabras que tanto daño le hacían en el corazón. Andaba sin sentido, seguía el sendero porque al final de éste se encontraba su vida, la que al menos tenía y que le quedaba aún. 

-…todas las noches rezando por él… a todas horas pensando en él… qué hice mal… por qué me hace ahora esto… yo solamente quería que tuviera una vida digna… ¿Este es el precio que tengo que pagar? …por qué me ha reprochado… -se dejó caer en la cama del camarote, llorando como una desconsolada y maldijéndose así misma por lo que había hecho mal. 

Jack entró de seguida en el barco, pudo seguir perfectamente el rastro de las lágrimas por el sendero, la tripulación le preguntó qué le ocurría pero lo único que dijo fue –elevad el ancla y rumbo a las Islas Bermudas-.

Bajó hasta el camarote pero la puerta se encontraba cerrada, desde a fuera se la escuchaba llorar, él también tenía ganas de llorar pero su deber se lo impedía, debía de seguir arriba, guiando a los tripulantes como su capitán que era. 

-¿Qué le ocurre capitán? –preguntaban todos entristecidos- 

-Lían le ha dicho que ya no quiere verla más. 

-Pobre… estará hecha polvo… con lo bueno que era aquel mozuelo… 

-Cree que hizo mal en dejarlo ahí.

-Hizo bien, a ese chico le fascinaba el mundo de la cultura, siempre quería una familia. 

-Pero no es razón para decírselo como se lo ha dicho. 

-Vos capitán sois el único que puede alegrarle la vida. 

-Leisma estuvo varios meses con depresión por haber dejado allí a Lían, llegó a creer que lo había abandonado. Mantén este rumbo marinero. 

-Sí capitán. 

Durante un buen rato la puerta estuvo cerrada, Jack esperaba medio llorando en la puerta, sentado en el suelo y apontocado en la pared del fondo del pasillo, no se atrevía a entrar, prefería dejarla sola y que llorara, pues a veces era mejor llorar y olvidar las penas por un tiempo. 

La puerta se abrió y se volvió a cerrar pero sin el seguro, se levantó y fue a mirar, observó que ella se sentaba en una silla mirando a la ventana, en la mesa tenía dos botellas de ron acabadas y otra a medias, se la bebía directamente de la botella. Entró y cerró la puerta, le puso la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo y ella la aceptó con una caricia. Cogió una silla y se sentó enfrente de ella, sus ojos no podían estar más rojos de haber llorado mucho, demasiado. 

-…has llorado…- le susurró ella al ver sus ojos algo enrojecidos- 

-No podía evitarlo. Si necesitas mi ayuda estoy aquí para lo que quieras. 

-Te necesito ahora más que nunca… 

Se levantó de su silla casi llorando otra vez y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, lo abrazaba al igual que él, apoyaba los pies en los palos de la silla para no dejar caer todo su peso, él la ceñía hacia sí y ella lo apreciaba. 

-¿Hice mal en dejarlo allí pensando en su futuro? 

-No. Ese niño no sabe lo que tú has sufrido por él durante todos estos años. 

-Ha encontrado a unos padres que le quieren más que yo… y se siente cómodo, no puedo hacer nada a eso… 

-Aída jamás le podrá querer como tú. 

-Me guste o no ella es su madre ahora. Me gustaría que por lo menos me hubiera quedado en su recuerdo… que de vez en cuando se acordara de mí… pero me he equivocado… 

-No llores más… -intentaba contenerse las lágrimas- 

-No quiero cometer el mismo error dos veces… 

-No lo vas a cometer dos veces, tú eres fuerte, lograrás salir adelante. Siempre lo has logrado, siempre te han conocido por tu carácter y eso es lo que quiero ver ahora en ti. 

-…dame un hijo tuyo Jack… 

-Hasta siete si hacen falta para que te devuelva la sonrisa. 

-Te quiero. 

-Yo también… -susurraba mientras se acercaba a sus labios- 

Aunque con la tripulación se hiciera la fuerte, por dentro reventaba el llanto, los recuerdos que tenía de cuando Lían estaba al lado suyo eran más frecuentes y le hacían daño, claro que era lo único que tenía en aquel momento. 

Jack despertó después de haber dormido quizás unas dos horas, el hecho de que Lían le dijera aquellas palabras lo carcomía y no lo dejaba dormir. Lo que le extrañó más fue que Elian no estaba a su lado, por eso, sin hacer ruido se levantó, miró en las demás habitaciones pero no creyó que estuviera en la que dormían los tripulantes, así que subió a cubierta sin hacer ruido. Miraba a un lado y al otro pero no la veía, por casualidad miró hacia arriba y observó un bulto negro sentado en el perpendicular del mástil. 

Subió con pudor ya que era oscuro y soplaba algo de aire en las capas altas, la vio tapada con la capa y mirando al infinito. 

-¿No podías dormir? –preguntó él sentándose a su lado- 

-No tengo sueño. Me gusta salir por la noche, sentarme aquí y ver las estrellas. 

-Tengo la corazonada de que Lían volverá a ti. 

-Será errónea…

-No lo sé, no le hago mucho caso a las corazonadas, pero me da que sí. 

-Ojalá el de ahí arriba te escuchara. 

-Como uno de los dos pierda el equilibrio nos vamos abajo… y… no se que es peor si caer al agua helada o empotrarte contra la madera. 

A Elian le hizo gracia la expresión y empezó a reírse. 

-¿Te ha hecho gracia? 

-Sí. ¡Eres un pícaro, me estás tocando el pecho disimuladamente! 

Cuando Jack fue a besarla un golpe de aire bastante fuerte hizo que Elian cayera abajo directa al agua, Jack se levantó y observó la altura, le mareaba pero tuvo que saltar, se ató una cuerda que parecía larga a la cintura y saltó. La tripulación sintió como si alguien cayera al agua pero no se inmutó. Sparrow agarró a Elian que nadaba hacia el barco, éste se iba por el aire con el rumbo fijado, ambos se agarraban a la cuerda mientras intentaban subir hasta la cubierta. 

Elian fue la primera en pisar cubierta, desde la borda se dejó caer quedándose boca arriba y encharcada alrededor del agua que ella tenía encima, toda ella mojada. Jack subió y se dejó caer también, éste cayó encima de ella, ambos empezaron a reírse totalmente mojados, se reían tanto que parecían dos borrachos en las calles de Tortuga con la primera niebla del día. 

Intentaban no hacer ruido pero la risa podía con ellos, casi no se daban cuenta pero mientras que andaban había roce entre ellos, Elian intentaba abrir la puerta del camarote pero no daba con acertar la llave en la ranura, él como si estuviera borracho le acariciaba su cuerpo haciendo que ella se muriera de deseo. Logró abrir la puerta ya casi sin ganas de reír, en su mente rondaba el deseo de besarle, un deseo que el otro le hacía cada vez más fuerte, apenas pudieron durar un segundo de pie en el interior del camarote y a puerta cerrada. 

Yo en cambio visto como un niño normal y corriente de la época. Soy moreno, ojos claros, le llego por la cintura a Elian. Visto una camisa blanca, encima una chaqueta de la época, unos pantalones a la moda y unos zapatos como cualquier niño, nunca me ha faltado de nada. Ella dice que en mi mirada y en mi expresión radia una luz que le gusta mucho cuando me río, le doy alegría por lo que se ve. 

No muy lejos se sintió el llanto de un bebé. ¿Y eso? –pregunté-. Aida fue a la otra habitación, cuando volvió traía un bebé en brazos, éste no parecía tener más de un mes y algo. El bebé era precioso, de ojos marrones y piel descremada con un fino pelo castaño claro. Su mirada era tímida pero segura, con esa carita tan tierna, una nariz divertida como la de su madre y los labios de su padre.

Les convenía pasar antes por Tortuga, y no poner tan rápido el rumbo a las Islas Bermudas, debían de coger provisiones y otras cosas, además se había oído que otro barco, ésta vez de la marina francesa había sido engullido por el mar sin razón alguna cerca de las Bermudas. Por esa razón debían de ser aún más precavidos y estar alerta. 


	3. ¿Por qué no a la India?

**Capítulo 3. ¿Por qué no a la India? **

-¿Qué te queda de ron en las bodegas Jeimi? –preguntaba Jack mientras Elian se sentaba en la barra- 

-Ayer me trajeron un cargamento entero, coged el que más os guste. ¿Os pongo algo? 

-Una copa de ron. 

-A mí me pones un desayuno completo. 

-Bueno… la copa me la sirves después… ponme también otro desayuno.

-Pirata tenías que ser Jack.

-Claro que sí. 

-¡Hola Elian! –exclamó Jein entrando por la puerta- ¿Cómo está Lían? 

-…está bien… 

El chico ya había crecido casi tanto como su amigo Lían. No le preguntó más por aquella respuesta tan triste. 

-Jein, acompáñalos a dentro y que escojan las bebidas que más les guste. 

-Sí padre. 

-Ya voy yo. –dijo ella bajándose- 

-¿Qué os proponéis ahora? –preguntó curioso Jeimi- 

-¿Has oído hablar del Tesoro del Rey, en el Lejano Oriente? 

-¡Y tanto! 

En la sala no había nadie y se permitían hablar con claridad y soltura. 

-Pues allí.

-¿Vais por el tesoro? 

-En parte sí. Podríamos hacer un buen trato con dicho rey. 

-¿Un trato? 

-Lo que te voy a contar ahora que no salga de tu boca.

-De eso puedes estar seguro. 

-Bien. Muchos años atrás, antes de que los primeros piratas llegaran a coger las piezas de oro aztecas y las maldijeran, hubo otro pirata mucho más ávido que navegó con la Perla Negra hacia Oriente, se hizo gran amigo del que fue rey en su día, el Príncipe Yalá, un buen hombre. Ese pirata y dicha alteza encontraron entre ellos un tesoro que nunca se supo de él, apenas saben muy pocos que existen, un tesoro jamás conocido aún por el hombre, un tesoro que supera a todos los demás. 

-Eres ambicioso. 

-Como mi padre. Yo conocí a ese pirata tan famoso en Oriente, hace muchísimos años que me dejó en su poder una parte de la puerta secreta la cual lleva a la gruta del tesoro escondido en las más remotas montañas de China. 

-Jack, los chinos y los japoneses no son de fiar. Tienen una cultura muy extraña comparada con la nuestra.

-Pero tienen una. 

-¿Y dices que conociste a ese pirata? 

-Sí –se llevó el bocadillo a la boca- 

-Quizás también lo conozca yo.

-¿Conocías al viejo Gaviota? 

-¡¿El viejo Gaviota?! 

-Pues a ese le conocí, y muy bien por cierto. 

-Le llamaban el Capitán J. Sparrow, el viejo gaviota. 

-¡¿Ese era tu padre?!

-Exacto amigo mío. James Sparrow. 

-¡Se contaron grandes cosas sobre él! ¡Hizo grandes hazañas como pirata!

-Un buen hombre que cayó en manos de unos franceses y que fue llevado a la ahorca contra un cargo que no había cometido. 

-…lo siento…

-Eso ya fue hace tiempo. 

-Ya tenemos ron para tres o cuatro meses. –dijo Elian saliendo desde dentro- 

-¿Así que marcháis hacia Oriente? 

-Es una propuesta que la verdad, yo no podría rechazar. Claro que si no me equivoco, el hijo de ese tal Yalá está ahora en la India. 

-¡¿En la India?!

-Sí, habría que ir allí. 

Volvió a sentarse en su taburete y se puso a comer tranquila aquel hermoso desayuno. 

-Espero que no tengáis problemas con los ingleses y los franceses, últimamente han avanzado mucho en cuanto a ampliar sus fronteras y dominios. 

-No son rivales para la Perla Negra ni su tripulación. 

-Igualmente os lo advierto, las costas de África no son buenas si no se tiene un aliado con el que pasar, o alguna excusa para poder pasar sin ser amotinados.

-Ya se hará algo en su debido momento. ¿Qué tranquilo está esto hoy no?

-Aún siguen arriba durmiendo, otros vendrán cuando despierten desde fuera. 

-¿Cuánto es Jeimi?

-Seis chelines. 

-¡¿Seis chelines?! ¡Pero si antes eran tres! 

-Pero el género sube… y también los impuestos…

Jack sacó una bolsita negra de cuero del interior suyo y contó cuatro monedas, las cuales posó en la mesa. 

-Son seis Jack, no cuatro –dijo ella observando que guardaba la bolsa nuevamente- 

-Ya lo sé. 

Alargó la mano para sorpresa de Jeimi y de Elian, pues ésta notó la mano como se introducía en el pecho y sacaba otra bolsita negra. De ahí sacó dos monedas más que las dejó junto a las otras cuatro. 

-Te podrías haber llevado una buena por eso que has hecho. 

-Si vas a darme, dame en la izquierda. 

Jack se asustó por que alzaba la mano hasta al altura de su cara, era mas bien una advertencia que le hacía con la mirada, pues la mano la alargó hasta la bolsa, cogerla y metérsela de nuevo en el pecho. Nadie osaría meter la mano ahí a no ser que ya supiera donde la escondería. 

-No he visto un pirata con más suerte que tú. –dijo Jeimi guardando las monedas en una pequeña caja en el interior de la barra- 

-Yo tampoco. Seguro que ningún pirata tiene una preciosidad como ésta. 

-¿Te acuerdas de Ana María? 

-….depende… 

-Preguntó por ti hace unos días. 

-…no sé de qué me conocerá… 

-Me dijo que la dejaste en una isla desierta ya que creías que pretendía robarte la Perla Negra. 

-Cosas que pasan. Un pirata no puede dejarse llevar por otro. 

-No claro. 

-Pues no hay más que hablar. Vayámonos. 

Elian lo agarró por el brazo cuando daba el primer paso hacia la puerta. 

-¿Es la chica que creo conocer o me lo parece a mí? 

-No la conoces. Y si la conocieras sabrías que no tengo nada con ella y nunca lo he tenido. Sabes de sobras que no te he engañado nunca en esos temas. 

-No me importa que tuvieras un romance con ella anterior a mí. Pero si se presenta ante nosotros y osa acercarse a ti de un modo, ya sabes cual, no tardaré en actuar. Y si te pones en medio pensaré que tienes cierto afecto hacia ella. 

-El afecto siempre se tiene, pero esa no es razón para que te ponga los cuernos. 

-Jack, díselo. 

-Está bien. Hace ya muchísimos años tuve un pequeño romance con ella, apenas semanas. Éramos incompatibles, no había forma de hacernos entender, quizás tampoco prestábamos atención a lo que estábamos haciendo, era más bien una relación de sexo, no había más, apenas cuatro palabras en todo el día. Tuvimos un percance y la dejé sin barco, y cuando subí por primera vez a la Perla Negra como capitán o eso era en teoría, acompañado por Barbosa y su tripulación que en teoría teníamos un trato justo no supe más de ella. 

Luego, encontré Will Turner.

-Hijo. –apuntó Jeimi- 

-Sí. Necesité una tripulación para poder llevar un navío francés, prestado. 

-Robado. 

-Sí bueno… también se le puede llamar así. Allí entre la tripulación la encontré de nuevo, y te juro que me llevé dos guantazos por su parte, allí no hubo roce entre ella y yo para nada, sabíamos que éramos incompatibles y no lo probamos. Luego claro, también hay que contar que yo te conocí después que a ella. 

-Y si mal no creo recordar, venías aquí a ahogar tus penas porque ambas te habían dejado. 

-Deberías escribir un libro Jack. –le dijo ella levantándose y yéndose hacia la puerta- 

-Buena suerte pareja pirata. 

-Adiós Jeimi. –se despidió ella saliendo- ¡No pongas la mano ahí! 

-¿No te enteraste de todo lo que ocurrió por Elizabeth y por Will?

-Me llegaron noticias, pero en aquel momento yo venía de la India, de un viaje largo ya que una buena amiga se casó con un joven de la monarquía hindú. 

-No sabía eso, quizás podamos entrar por ahí. Pues nos será imposible llegar hasta los mismos pies del ahora rey si no es por alguien. 

-Si, esperemos tener suerte. 

Esperaron en cubierta a que la tripulación volviera, pues al no verlos supusieron que estarían por ahí dando una vuelta, les quedaría un duro viaje de ida y si era posible otro de vuelta. Comprobaban que todo estuviera en orden, las cuerdas tensadas, los anclajes rectos, las velas en su mejor estado, las provisiones, los cañones, la munición, todo. 

La tripulación se había ido a emborracharse a la taberna de Jeimi, una bonita mañana como aquella no se podía estropear. Cuando todos estuvieron a bordo y preparados levantaron el ancla y se alzaron de nuevo a la mar en dirección al oeste. Algo extraño puesto que la India estaba en el este del mapa, pero claro, debían de bordear toda la costa de cada país y eso sería una gran pérdida de tiempo y de posibles encuentros no deseados, por eso eligieron el otro lado, más tranquilo y además sabían bien lo que habían porque ambos habían viajado por allí varias veces en sus vidas de piratas. 

Jack aguantaba el timón observando la brújula detenidamente por si ésta cambiaba el sentido. 

-¡Un barco mi capitán! ¡Es francés! 

-¡¿Francés?! 

Lo compró con el catalejo y efectivamente, era francés. Observó también que uno de los tripulantes era Will.

-¿Qué pasa Jack? 

-Un barco francés se nos acerca. 

Elian observó en el horizonte donde se podía ver el barco acercarse raudo con el viento a favor. 

-No tienen pinta de querer luchar. Will va con ellos.

-¿Will? 

El barco parecía no tener intención de atacarles, ambos navíos se acercaron hasta un punto medio, allí los dos soltaron el ancla, una pasarela se extendió desde el navío frances a la cubierta de la Perla Negra. Entre la multitud de franceses deseando acechar a los piratas tan cercanos que los tenían salió Will vestido de pirata. 

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Jack- 

-Alguien quiere ver a Elian. 

De entre ellos salió Lían mirando con la cabeza bien alta, detrás y cogida de la mano una chica de más o menos su estatura, los dos vestidos como auténticos piratas. 

-Gracias por traernos. –agradeció Will- 

Uno de los tripulantes del navío francés casi se cae al agua al retirar la pasarela, fue gracioso que Jack murmurara para sí, "el orgullo de la marina real". 

Lían no se atrevía a mirarla, mantenía baja la cara mirando al suelo sin levantarla, miró a Will y éste captó la indirecta. 

-Vamos Jack, dejémosles hablar. Dänae. 

Los tres fueron a la otra punta del barco a entablar una pequeña conversación sin dejar de mirarlos discretamente. 

Elian no sabía a qué posición optar, dos sensaciones rondaban por su cuerpo, la de desear abrazarlo y otra de angustia. 

-…me… arrepiento mucho de lo que te dije… -murmuró él sin mirarla aún- …creía que me abandonaste… lo siento mucho…. 

-Lían… 

-Déjame acabar por favor… -la miraba fijamente a los ojos- No sabía lo que sentía en aquel momento, eran tantas sensaciones juntas que… hasta me siento idiota, no veía que te hacía daño, y en el fondo te sigo queriendo tanto o más que antes, pero ellos me han tratado como si fuera uno de los suyos, no podía negarme, solamente podía optar a ser feliz con ellos y a aprender a estar sin ti. …perdóname… -las lágrimas le caían mirándola casi sin parpadear deseando un abrazo- 

Ella no podía contenerse las lágrimas de la emoción, aquellos ojos aún de niño le decían la verdad, una verdad que no podía reprochar porques se haría daño ella y le haría daño a él. Tímida y segura a la vez lo abrazó mientras que él se dejaba llevar por sus brazos, unos brazos que nunca los había sentido así, una sensación de bien estar que solamente ella le podía dar. 

Jack se alegró mucho de verlos aunque fuera de lejos, parecían que no querían despegarse. 

-Cuando le preguntaba por su madre él me decía, vive aquí y allí, surca los mares orgullosa de ser un pirata, y yo me siento orgulloso de tenerla como madre. –dijo la chica entre ellos dos- 

-¿Cómo os llamáis? –preguntó Jack intentando ser cortés. 

-Dänae, Capitán Jack Sparrow. 

-Una que dice bien mi nombre. 

-¿Acompañáis al chico siempre? 

-Por suerte sí. Lían es un joven muy noble, atento y sobretodo agradable. –se veía un brillo especial en sus ojos- 

Jack se asombró porque la chica no era tan amable como aparentaba ser, quizás el desconocimiento que había entre ellos provocaba aquella sensación. 

-¿Quién sois vos? 

-Jack no la trates como a una mujer de la burguesía. –dijo Lían abrazado a Elian- Es una chica normal, hija de un pirata por desgracia muerto. 

-¿De un pirata? 

-Dänae Eagleheart, hija de Ermán Eagleheart, más conocido como El Águila. –dijo ella con más de carácter- 

-Era un buen pirata, lo conocí en Tortuga, un buen hombre y que ocultaba siempre sus secretos. –Jack supuso que aquel era su verdadero carácter, que lo de antes era una máscara para aparentar ser buena. 

-Sí, así era mi padre. 

-Nos dijisteis que ibais a Oriente. –apuntó Lían- Y queremos ir con vosotros. 

Jack miró a Elian indiscretamente diciéndole que se parecía a ella. 

-Ambos quieren saber lo que se siente en una aventura así. –dijo Will-

-Por mí no hay problema. -comentó Jack mirando a Elian- 

-Que se queden pues. 

-¡Capitán! –exclamó el vigilante que yacía subido en lo más alto del braco- ¡Barco a la vista, por el norte! 

-¿Un barco dices? 

-No tiene pinta de ser francés. –dijo Lían- Es oriental, he leído sobre ellos. Quizás proceda de la India o cercano. 

-¿Qué hace un navío oriental en aguas caribeñas? 

-¿Perdido? –preguntó Will- 

-No sin otra razón aparente. –dijo ella subiendo al mástil hacia arriba- ¡Jack, pásame el catalejo! 

Lo lanzó hacia arriba y lo cogió al vuelo, Dänae se quedó asombrada de la agilidad que tenía aquella mujer y de la sonrisa que Lían tenía en su rostro. 

-¿Qué crees que pueden querer capitán? –preguntó Yert, el que observaba en lo alto del mástil- 

-No veo en qué pueden hacernos daño, un capitán vestido de mustafá…, tripulantes hindúes… ¡preparad la artillería por si hay que atacar! 

-¡Sí capitán! –exclamaron todos yendo cada uno a hacer su trabajo- 

-Que compenetración. –comentó Dänae. 

-¿No has subido nunca a un navío y has navegado al lado de piratas? –preguntó Jack-

-No.

-Pues estás a bordo de la Perla Negra. Lían te enseñará todo lo que ha de saber un grumete, él en el fondo sigue siendo uno de ellos. –Jack le pasaba la mano por el hombro dándole apoyo. 

-En el fondo sí. –decía él sonriente- 

El barco indio lanzó un cohete hacia el cielo, un cohete de color azul y dorado. 

-Los chinos fueron los primeros en idear la pólvora y los americanos en comerciarla. –apuntó Lían- no es un cohete de aviso, es uno de rendición. 

Elian bajó de un salto a cubierta asombrando de nuevo a la chica. 

-No se que pueden querer pero es mejor estar preparado por una emboscada. Son muy hábiles y por lo que he estado observando es un barco pirata indio. 

-¡Mantened está posición! –exclamó Sparrow- El viento sopla a favor. ¡Desplegad la vela mayor! 

Lían se puso manos a la obra y ayudó a dos que desplegaban la vela, a su lado estaba Dänae que observaba con atención todo lo que hacía como si de su profesor se tratara. Los dos capitanes observaban en compañía de Will como el navío extranjero en aquellas aguas se acercaba lento hasta ellos, pues a algunos les daba la sensación de que la Perla Negra era más veloz que el otro. 

-Will llévate a Lían y a Dänae abajo, y no salgáis. –dijo por seguridad Sparrow acariciando el mango de la espada. 

-¡Lían, Dänae, acompañadme abajo! 

-¡Pero yo quiero quedarme! –reprochó Lían- 

-Es una orden del capitán Jack Sparrow. –dijo Will andando hacia la puerta que llevaba al interior del famoso navío. 

Ambos barcos se acercaban ya por babor, se pudo ver con claridad que los capataces del navío indio se preparaban y que sus tripulantes aguantaban la pasarela que uniría directamente los dos navíos. Dos hombres, uno que parecía un sultán y otro, vestido al modo chino y por consecuencia chino de naturalidad, ambos diferentes vestidos pero unidos por algún fin común. 


	4. Reencuentro en dirección a la India

**Capítulo 4. Reencuentro en dirección a la India. **

El sultán pasaba por la pasarela mirando a los piratas caribeños con aire de superioridad, su rostro era serio y tenía sus brazos enlazados en la espalda, andaba tranquilo sin miedo alguno y con mucho respeto por los que tenía ante su rostro. El otro posible capitán era más bien oriental, chino al juzgar por sus trajes de seda y por sus pintas, éste mantenía una posición más amigable y menos distante. 

La tripulación no parecía tenerse mucho respeto, ambas deseaban atacar y derramar sangre quizás innecesaria. Sparrow y Leisma mantenían una posición distante, defensiva y atacante a la vez, observaban a los dos extranjeros con curiosidad y temor, sigilo y con extrema cautela. No se fiaban y bien lo mostraban sus rostros y sus gestos. 

-Buenos días señores piratas. –saludó el sultán serio y casi sin inmutarse- Nos gustaría entablar una conversación en privado con vos si no es posible. 

El chino saludó a su modo oriental, doblándose ligeramente con las manos unidas a la altura del pecho y sin dejar de mirarles. Curioso que la mirada de éste joven oriental desprendiera paz y tranquilidad, en cambio el otro desprendía serenidad y misterio, hasta secretismo en algún gesto o mirada.

-Antes me gustaría saber con quien hablo –dijo Sparrow- 

-Tenéis modales para ser un pirata. 

-…

-Soy Abdul, y éste es mi compañero y amigo Yieru. 

Los demás observaban como los cuatro se metían en el interior del barco hacia el comedor, una extensa sala de grandes ventanales tintados iluminaba y dejaba pasar la luz del sol. Ambos extraños se sentaron en una punta de la mesa mientras que los dos piratas se sentaron cada uno a un lado de la mesa y a una distancia prudencial. 

-¿Y bien? –preguntó de nuevo Sparrow esperando llevarse otra ofensiva por parte del sultán. 

-Mi ser representa a la India y mi amigo compañero a la China. Ambas culturas estamos unidas por un fin común, el Principe de la Región del Sur de la India. Dicha alteza es hijo desde generaciones anteriores del que fuera Príncipe Yukimi Yalá, que fue rey al poco tiempo de morir su padre, Yakimi Yalá. Su alteza Yukimi tiene un hijo, Ikimi Yalá, actual príncipe de la Región del Sur de la India. 

-Nuestra señoría desea ver a J. Sparrow, el viejo Gaviota. –prosiguió yendo más al grano Yieru con aire chino. 

-Eso es imposible, -dijo Sparrow- El Viejo Gaviota murió. 

-¿Hace mucho? 

-Mucho. 

-Pero ésta es la Perla Negra si no me equivoco, es famosa en los siete mares. 

-Es la Perla Negra pero El Viejo Gaviota no está presente físicamente. 

-Entonces nos hemos equivocado. 

-No lo creo. –murmuró Leisma- El que tienen ante sus ojos es Jack Sparrow, hijo de James Sparrow. 

-Presento mis disculpas. 

-¿Y que le sucede exactamente a vuestra, alteza, para que desee ver a mi padre? 

-Hace años, Yukimi Yalá tuvo una relación con vuestro padre. James Sparrow tenía un gran afán por descubrir grandes tesoros y en la frontera de la India con la China encontró uno, uno que solamente los antepasados más remotos sabían de su existencia. 

-¿A dónde quieren llegar señores? –preguntó Leisma cruzándose de piernas- 

______________________________________________________________________

-No oigo nada… -murmuró Lían- 

-Hablan demasiado bajito. –balbuceó Dänae. 

-Callaos o oiremos menos aún. –dijo finalmente muy flojito Will- 

______________________________________________________________________

-Vuestro padre poseía una parte de dicho tesoro, una parte que robó del inmenso tesoro, una parte muy valiosa. 

-Puede que la robara pero yo por eso no puedo hacer nada. Lo que hizo mi padre no tengo porqué juzgarlo.

-¿No sabe donde puede estar? 

-No. Y si lo supera no se lo diría a no ser que fuera muy necesario. 

-Alteza Ikimi es ahora perseguido por bandidos que buscan el tesoro, esa puerta quedó abierta al abasto de todos ya que su padre robó la pieza clave para cerrar dicha puerta. 

-Pues lo siento por su alteza pero no pienso hacer nada. ¿Qué saco yo de todo esto?

-Ikimi quiere conocer al primer pirata de la historia que negoció con él, desea plantearle una buena oferta por dicha pieza. 

-¿Una oferta? ¿Qué tipo de oferta?

-Yakimi se expropió del tesoro para que no lo pudieran robar vulgares ladrones. Le digo más aún, cada año se celebra el día en que Yikimi conoció a James Sparrow y lo celebran a lo grande. 

-¿Tan importante es para vuestra alteza esa pieza?

-Tan importante que os ofrece el treinta por ciento del tesoro. 

-Cuarenta y cinco. 

-Cuarenta y no más. 

-¿Cómo se yo que esa oferta es real y que no me están timando para quedarse con el valor de la pieza? Si no me equivoco esa pieza vale más que todo ese oro. 

Yieru sacó un pergamino enrollado y atado con un pequeño cordón rojizo, tiró de éste y extendió el pergamino en la mesa para que Sparrow lo leyera. Jack lo cogió interesado por ver lo que ponía escrito, las palabras estaban bien pensadas y dichas con un tono pacífico. La tinta era china y de muy buena calidad, además abajo del todo, en la parte inferior estaba la firma de Yakimi. 

-Parece que es importante esa pieza, pero díganme una cosa. No exige nada más que eso y me parece extraño, no es que dude de vuestra palabra pero no se si el hecho de que yo vaya incluya a mi tripulación. 

-Claro que sí, por supuesto. La Región del Sur os recibirá con todos los honores, os será tratado de buenas maneras, a usted y a todos sus acompañantes. 

-Miren, esa pieza fue un regalo de mi padre antes de morir. ¿Cuánto creen que vale su peso en oro? 

-El doble de lo que le ofrecemos.

-Exacto ¿porqué debería de aceptar? 

-Para memorar la obra de vuestro padre. 

-¿Nos permite un momento? –preguntó Leisma levantándose y llevándose a Sparrow hacia fuera del comedor. 

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Esconden algo. 

-Eso me temo yo pero creo que lo mejor es aceptar. 

-Jack, hay miles de tesoros en el mundo. 

-Pero no como ese. Según mi padre ese superaba a todos en cantidad. 

-Pero te ofrece poco. 

-Quizás en el momento oportuno se pueda negociar. Es lo que queríamos hacer, ir a la India, y no veo mejor forma que ésta. 

-Sabes que te sigo a donde vayas y que te apoyo. Llevas nuestras vidas contigo. –lo abrazó- 

-Señores ¿obtendré protección para los míos y para mi barco? –preguntó Sparrow apareciendo de nuevo y cerrando la puerta- 

-Por supuesto. No les tocaremos nada de su barco ni de ninguno de ellos. 

-Siento ser tan poco confiado pero me agradaría que todo eso estuviera inscrito aquí, detrás y con la firma de ambos. 

-Como no…

Ambos lo firmaron después de escribir las condiciones, incluso las de vuelta. Se había de ser muy precavido en ese tema, no arriesgar más de la cuenta y pensar. Después de eso se dieron la mano para confirmar el pacto entre el este y el oeste. 

Salieron y continuaron hablando el cubierta, acordaron que la Perla Negra seguiría el rumbo del Dragón Hindú, así se llamaba el navío oriental, tendrían toda libertad para opinar y criticar en algunos casos sobre lo que ocurría, pero eso sí, no había vuelta atrás hasta finalizado el trato. 

El sultán y el chino subieron de nuevo a la pasarela y volvieron a su navío, varias bellezas indias salieron en su busca bailoteando y moviendo el vientre para llevárselos hacia el interior. 

-¡Marineros, seguiremos a ese navío hasta el final de su ruta! ¡Intentaremos no perderlo de vista y seguirle a una distancia prudencial! –exclamó Sparrow- 

Los tres que habían estado a escondidas en uno de los camarotes, salieron como si no hubieran escuchado nada, salieron haciéndose los disimulados pero inmediatamente los capitanes captaron lo que ocultaban. Se los encontraron a los dos en el timón, el uno pegado al otro y cogiéndolo con suavidad. 

-¿Hacia donde vamos? –preguntó Lían-

-¿No lo sabéis ya? 

-…nos han pillado… 

-Vamos a la India. Seguimos a ese navío. 

-¡Mantened este rumbo y ésta velocidad! 

-¡Sí capitán!

-¿Lían te gustaría coger el timón? 

-¡Mucho! 

-Pues es todo tuyo, pero ten cuidado, no pierdas se vista ese barco y vigila el viento. 

-Descuida. Si ocurre algo de eso te aviso. 

-Bien. Vamos pirata. 

Cogió a Sparrow del cinturón donde se aguantaba la espada y el arma y se lo llevó hacia el interior, éste se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de los demás y se fue junto a ella sin oponer resistencia alguna. 

-¿A dónde van? –preguntó curiosa Dänae. La mirada de Lían le respondió- Oh. ¿Pueden hacerlo en un momento como éste? 

-¿Por qué no? 

-Para ellos el momento oportuno es casi siempre. –murmuró Will- 

-Se suponía que el capitán tiene que estar siempre al mando del timón. 

-Siempre no, tienen un fiel amigo tripulante que lo guía en su ausencia. 

-Osea yo. –dijo uno de la tripulación que rondaba por el barco observando que todo estuviera en orden- 

-Son muchas las historias que cuentan sobre Leisma, independientemente de las de Sparrow. –dijo de nuevo la chica- Me han llegado muchas de sus artes para escapar de apuros, para engañar, no he conocido a nadie como ellos, y eso que aún no los conozco del todo. 

-Jack es un hombre de palabra aunque no lo parezca, noble pero un pirata. Jamás mentiría. También tiene el don de meterse en líos y salir airoso de ellos, todo un as. 

-¿En serio? ¿Es verdad lo que cuentan de cuando estuvo en aquella isla tanto tiempo? Porque me parece fascinante y horroroso el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar. 

-Oh sí… horroroso. –murmuró Will- 

-¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono?

-Porque en verdad no hizo casi nada en aquella isla. –comentó Will- Unos traficantes de ron llevaban comida y ron especialmente a aquella isla y lo escondían allí lejos de las miradas. Jack lo único que hizo fue saciar su hambre y su sed con las mercancías y negociar su vuelta a Tortuga a bordo de los traficantes. 

-¡¿En serio hizo eso?! Que…

-Solamente me ha explicado eso, lo demás creo que es cierto. Y Solamente Leisma sabe lo que oculta su cuerpo. 

-¿Cuánto llevan juntos? 

-Alrededor de unos diez años si juntamos las dos temporadas. 

-¿Dos temporadas? 

-Sí. Primero estuvieron juntos, fue cuando se conocieron. Yo apenas tenía tres años cuando vi a Jack en la Perla Negra, que en su época fue de ella, todo hay que decirlo. Después no hacían más que discutir porque él se revelaba queriendo recuperar la Perla Negra. Tuvimos suerte de que no nos abandonara a mi y a ella en una isla desierta, fue por mi que despertó su compasión y nos dejó en Tortuga como un galán. Sin embargo, a los tres días me enteré de que Comodoro Barbosa le quitó el navío y lo dejó abandonado en una isla desierta. 

-Vaya… si que sabes…

-Llevo casi toda la vida con él. Conozco hasta su punto débil. 

-Casi no Lían –comentó Will- que llevas nueve años sin pisar éste barco.

-Bueno sí, eso es verdad. 

Will veía cierta emoción en Dänae por escuchar al voz de Lían, tenía cierto afán por saber todo lo que él sabía, ganas de estar con él y aprender. Él conocía a Dänae, era una chica amable, simpática, agradable pero de un fuerte carácter, en verdad era muy parecida a Elian, y eso le picaba a Leisma. 

-¿Podrías enseñarme la cosa esa tan importante para el sultán y el chino? –preguntaba sentada en la cama, tapada con la sábana solamente- Si no es mucho pedir.

Jack se levantó de su lado con el pantalón puesto solamente, metió la mano en un diminuto bolsillo interior que tenía casi a tocar de la cintura y con un poco de esfuerzo sacó un pequeño pañuelo veis que guardaba algo en su interior. 

-Esto solo te lo enseño a ti. Nadie lo ha visto aún, excepto mi padre y yo por supuesto. 

Volvió a sentarse, posó el pañuelo aún cerrado sobre la palma de la mano izquierda, con la otra iba descubriendo lo que encubría dicho trozo de tela. 

Elian pudo ver una pequeña piedra preciosa tan pequeña como una llave y tan luminosa como un diamante. Una pequeña cadenita de oro lo hacía como un colgante de tal manera que se podía coger, ella lo cogió con cuidado, pues hasta con la mirada se podía llegar a romper aquella preciosidad. Alucinaba en ver aquello y en como podía haber estado guardado tanto tiempo en un lugar tan aparentemente invisible. 

-Esto vale mucho más que todo un tesoro.

-Lo sé. Y cada vez me arrepiento más de haber aceptado el trato. Pero si no lo hacía corría el peligro de que os ocurriera algo malo, y más estando Lían entre nosotros. 

-Aparentas no tener compasión por nadie, pero en verdad eres un trozo de pan. Ese es el Jack que me gusta a mí, el que se encuentra bajo esa máscara de pirata sin corazón. 

-Pensé que te gustaba más cuando ejerzo de pirata duro y enigmático. 

-En parte, pero me gusta mucho como miras a Lían, te alegras de verle y sin embargo no lo muestras. Supongo que eso forma parte de ti y no pienso cambiarte. Tampoco se te ocurra hacerlo, me gustas tal y como eres. 

Con el mismo cuidado o casi más lo puso en el centro del pañuelo, lo escondió de nuevo entre el pañuelo y ya solo quedaba algo cubierto en la palma de la mano de Jack. 

-¿Lo metes tú misma? Es por no levantarme. 

Le buscó el mini-bolsillo e introdujo el pañuelo con el diamante dentro. Elle veía como a Jack se le iba mostrando cada vez un rostro más picarón y una pícara sonrisa. 

-Eso no es el bolsillo. –murmuró él- 

-No. 

Montó encima de él dejando ver el cuerpo totalmente desnudo, se echó por encima la sábana y se taparon los dos, dejándose caer sobre él lentamente y acomodándose entre la cama y el pecho para luego besarle lenta y dulce sus labios. 

-¿Qué es eso Lían? –preguntó acercándose donde él yacía sentado-

Era Will quien manejaba el timón con soltura y con algo más de experiencia que la última vez que viajó con Jack Sparrow en dicho navío. Lían se sentó en la escalinata que había hasta subir al timón, se dejaba caer en la pared del navío, tranquilo y tarareando una canción. En sus manos tenía el famoso medallón. 

-Es el medallón que tenía mi madre y que nos dio tantos problemas en su día. 

-Me siento curiosa por saber más de ti y de tu pasado. Apenas cuentas cosas, pequeñas anécdotas que se quedan ahí. –se sentó a su lado dejando apenas un tercio del ancho de la escalinata- 

-No creo que te sea interesante mi vida. 

-Puede que sí. 

-¿Nunca te he contado la historia de este medallón verdad? –ella negó con la cabeza- Éste medallón era de Elian, en el interior llevaba un retrato de su madre, Selene. De ahí su nombre, El Medallón de Selene. 

-¡Ah, sí que he oído hablar entonces! Pero las historias cuentan que se perdió y que nadie sabe donde está exactamente.

-El Medallón tuvo su historia aunque cueste reconocerlo. Era muy preciado para los piratas, de entre ellos Barbosa. Dicho pirata le quitó el medallón a mi madre para encontrar un tesoro escondido en Bahía Blanca, un tesoro que para ellos era colosal. Es curioso porque fue el principio de otra etapa en mi vida, Elian y Jack volvieron a estar juntos, conocimos a Will y a Elizabeth, llegamos a Bahía Blanca donde estaba Enien, el hermano de Elian. 

-Pero supongo que tendrá una parte mala. 

-Por desgracia y como en todas las historias sí. Jack no pudo hacer nada para que Barbosa tuviera a Elian como posadera en éste barco, en el mismo camarote donde Jack y ella están ahora. Para mi fue muy duro ver a mi madre en aquel estado de desconcierto, apenas me miraba, y tampoco la veía, pues por orden de Barbosa debía de estar siempre en el camarote para complacer cuando a éste le diera gana la sed de placer. 

-Debió de ser horroroso para ella. 

-No lo sé, pero además recibía maltratos físicos y algunos psíquicos. Mucho miedo pasó ella y mucho miedo pasé yo de perderla. 

-¿Y dices que el tesoro estaba en Bahía Blanca?

-Sí. El tesoro estaba oculto en la gran montaña que hay en el interior de la isla. Ahí fue donde acabó todo, Barbosa fue finalmente destruido por tocar el tesoro, un tesoro esplendoroso por lo que cuenta Enien y porque yo no fui, bueno, no me dejaron ir vaya.

-Fascinante. ¿Y dices que tu vida no es interesante? 

-Más interesante ha sido antes, cuando era pequeño y viajaba con Elian por los mares, cogiendo botines y disfrutando de su compañía. Aquellos si eran tiempos felices en que no nos importaba nada más que los tesoros y la vida de pirata, me gustaba aquella vida sin complejos, huyendo de los franceses y de los enemigos más fuertes que nosotros, enfrontándonos a pequeños saqueadores, disfrazándonos de diversas gentes para pasar inadvertidos. 

-Ven. –dijo ella levantándose y cogiéndolo de la mano- ¡Ahora volvemos Will!

-¿Dónde me llevas? –preguntaba Lían corriendo y llevado de la mano hacia el interior. 

En la primera puerta que abrieron se quedaron, se trataba de un camarote que servía más para los trastos viejos que para dormir, una especie de trastero de cosas innecesarias que en algún momento puntual pueden ser necesarias, como remos de repuesto, redes, velas enrolladas, cuerdas, cubos, etc. 

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí? 

Dänae encendió una vela que había colgada en la pared cercana a la puerta, la cerilla se apagó inmediatamente al soplarle, seguidamente cerró la puerta. 

-Mis padres están al final del pasillo, como nos oigan vamos a flipar. 

-Nos van a oír si no te callas. Es acogedor –dijo ella más bajito ahora- 

-Dänae. Todos creen que tú y yo tenemos relación y no la tenemos, somos amigos. 

-¿Es eso lo que quieres, que seamos amigos y nada más? –parecía reprochar indirectamente- 

-…no… 

-Me fascina tu vida, me fascina todo lo que haces, lo que dices. Todo. 

-¿Por qué? 

-Porque eres diferente a los que conozco, callado, misterioso, tenaz algunas veces, pero a la vez divertido, alegre, simpático y amable. Solamente quiero llegar a ti, estar contigo si me dejas. 

-¿Así soy para ti? 

-Y mucho mejor que lo eres, para mi eres lo más grande que he conocido. No se si te estás dando cuenta pero te estoy abriendo mi corazón, estoy diciendo cosas que jamás pensé que las diría, cosas que siento y que no me atrevo a decir por miedo a un reproche. 

-Aún nos queda mucho por aprender. Somos niños aunque nos cueste aceptarlo. 

-…veo que he sido una tonta en decírtelo… pens

-…

-…pensé que me querías como yo y que estarías dispuesto a estar a mi lado como yo estoy dispuesta a estar al tuyo. …pero no ha sido así… 

-¿Hasta que punto te crees eso? 

-Hasta dar la vida por ti si hiciera falta. Te quiero… 

En el fondo Lían tenía miedo, no era la primera vez que sentía algo por una chica pero sí la primera en sentir aquello que sentía, él no la quería, la amaba, pero en silencio, un silencio que empezó desde que la vio y desde que se fijó en ella, un silencio que a menudo era roto por el roce que había entre ellos y que hacía creer a los demás que estaban juntos. 

-…respóndeme cuando veas que quieres estar conmigo… 

Se giró y alargó la mano al pomo de la puerta para abrirla, en aquel momento notó sus manos en los hombros, que de ahí bajaban por los brazos hacia las manos de ella y las unía acariciándoselas, sintió un dulce beso en el cuello y un susurro que la hizo palpitar más fuerte el corazón de lo que ya le iba al sentir las manos y el beso. 

-Nadie me hace sentir lo que me haces sentir tú cuando estoy hablando contigo. Nadie me mira como tú, con esa pulcritud y esa pasión que enfurece mis sentidos hasta el punto de desearte más de una vez. Doy mi vida por ti, la muerte y la siguiente vida si hace falta, te doy lo que anhelas Dänae, me entrego a ti… 

Hablaba con tanta dulzura que hasta las lágrimas se le caían a la chica de escucharlas, no daba crédito a lo que había oído, deseaba volver a escuchar su voz otra vez, deseaba estar con él siempre y no separarse nunca. Lenta se giró siendo envuelta por sus brazos, la miraba como jamás la había mirado antes, pues por un segundo sentía miedo, por otro amor. Las respiraciones se confundían con el deseo, la pasión ardía en sus corazones impaciente, las miradas se encontraban sin dejarse, cada vez más cercanas y deseadas, descargando así todo lo contenido en un dulce y anhelado beso. 

Se podían ver los cabellos rubios oscuros con mechas doradas a la luz tenue de la vela, ondulados hasta media espalda, por detrás se veía el nudo y las puntas de un pañuelo azulado, los ojos los mantenían cerrados pero éstos eran verdes como esmeraldas, sus labios carnosos y rojizos, el mentón fino y la cara fina también. El rostro suave aún no atizado por el viento salado del mar, la expresión serena y angustiada a la vez aunque la chispa de sus ojos alegraba el rostro hasta contentarlo. 

Las manos se perdían por el cabello de Lían, sus labios besaban los de él con furor y pasión, su cuerpo se arrapaba al de él sintiéndose segura y tranquila ya que se encontraba en sus brazos. Lían la contenía hacia sí, sentía el besar en sus labios produciéndole una dulce sensación, se sentía bien besándola y acariciándole su espalda desnuda y a la vez tapada por el cabello que se le enredaba en sus dedos a causa de las ondulaciones. 


End file.
